


Mon Amour

by CeresJago



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst With A Happy End, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, and they lived happily ever after, but not really angst, more like...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresJago/pseuds/CeresJago
Summary: “I don’t understand!” Cogsworth cried throwing his hands up in frustration, turning away from Lumière and beginning to pace.Lumière’s eyes crackled dangerously. “Well franklyMon ami,” he said sarcastically crossing his arms resolutely, “I do not understand either!”Cogsworth whirled around to face Lumière, a complex set of emotions crossing his face too quickly for Lumière to determine. “But how can you not see what the problem is?” Cogsworth wailed, wringing his hands. “Isn’t it obvious?” He asked in a quieter voice.“No!” Lumière yelled emphatically. “Mon amourwhat are you talking about? We are human again! We should be celebrating all that we can do, but you do not enjoy it!” Lumière took a calming breath. “Mon cherplease…what is the problem that has you so worked up?”





	Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> So a little plot bunny ran past and I decided to try and follow it. This is set sometime after they become human again, and...yeah. It's short, but I hope you all enjoy!

“I don’t understand!” Cogsworth cried throwing his hands up in frustration, turning away from Lumière and beginning to pace.

Lumière’s eyes crackled dangerously. “Well frankly _ Mon ami _,” he said sarcastically crossing his arms resolutely, “I do not understand either!”

Cogsworth whirled around to face Lumière, a complex set of emotions crossing his face too quickly for Lumière to determine. “But how can you not see what the problem is?” Cogsworth wailed, wringing his hands. “Isn’t it obvious?” He asked in a quieter voice.

“No!” Lumière yelled emphatically. “_Mon amour _ what are you talking about? We are human again! We should be celebrating all that we can do, but you do not enjoy it!” Lumière took a calming breath. “_ Mon cher _ please…what is the problem that has you so worked up?”

Cogsworth looked at Lumière sadly. “I can’t believe you’re making me say this. You must know why I haven’t been happy since we’ve been human again.”

Fear shot through Lumière, and he looked up at Cogsworth abruptly. “You’re leaving me?”

“What?” Cogsworth yelped, shaking his head violently. “No!...No.”

“Well then what then?” Asked Lumière exasperated, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Cogsworth looked close to tears as he took a deep breath and looked into Lumière’s eyes. “You’re leaving me.”

Lumière could only stare at Cogsworth in shock, mind working furiously to try and process what his butler was saying. All that Lumière could respond with was “Well, that is certainly news to me.”

Cogsworth shook his head sadly and grabbed Lumière’s hands in his own. Lumière stared blankly at them for a moment before looking at Cogsworth, willing him to explain what was going through that head of his. Lumière was saved from asking, however, as during his moments of puzzlement, he noticed that Cogsworth had not stopped talking.

“…and of course, I…I… don’t hold it against you, I know I’m not what you expected, and I could certainly never compete with the others. I don’t want to embarrass you. You are so beautiful and handsome, and I’m…I’m…just me. I knew this would happen eventually. That…that when we turned back again, you’d see me as I was and…and you wouldn’t want it anymore. I don’t blame you. So…so, I tried to prepare, because I love being with you so much, but…but I can’t be what you want…” Cogsworth trailed off sounding close to tears. He turned his head turned away from Lumière and missed the look of utter shock on his face.

“I…I…am ornery, and too large, and I am nervous all the time, and being human puts all of this on display far better than when I was a clock….” Cogsworth trailed off again, chuckling sadly. “So…so…so it’s fine. It’s fine, you can find someone else who is worthy of you. Maybe…maybe Babette will take you back, or…or…you can find a nice boy in the village…”

Lumière had heard enough and interrupted, placing a finger against Cogsworth’s lips. Cogsworth’s eyes shot to Lumière’s who was looking back at him sadly. “Oh, my love,” Lumière said sadly. “Is that really what you think?”

A flush crept up Cogsworth’s cheeks as he kept his gaze resolutely away from Lumière. “How could I not? I…I…I’m just not good enough for you. I could delude myself as a clock, but now…now I can’t.”

Lumière gently turned Cogsworth’s face to his own. “_ Mon amour _ you said ‘you can’t be what I want,’ but don’t you realize, you already are what I want?” At Cogsworth’s disbelieving look, Lumière continued. “I love you Cogsworth, every part of you – even that you are ornery, and too large, and nervous all the time – perhaps especially because you are those things.” Lumière gave Cogsworth a soft smile. “You say you are not good enough for me, but clearly I am not good enough for you.” Cogsworth opened his mouth to protest, but Lumière shushed him. “I let you believe that…I did not even notice those were your thoughts.” Lumière shook his head. “And how could you not be what I expected? We knew each other before this nightmare started! You must realize it was the thought of eventually getting to see, to touch, to feel your human form that I dreamed about all these years.”

Cogsworth flushed a dark pink at the words and looked at Lumière hopefully for a moment before sadly shaking his head and turning away from Lumière.

“I just…I just…” he started, turning back around dejectedly. “I mean, Lumière, look at me!” he said gesturing to himself sadly. 

Lumière shook his head sadly but fondly and came to stand before Cogsworth. “Yes, _ Mon amour _ look at you,” he said looking Cogsworth up and down, a hint of desire dancing in his eyes. “_Mon cher _ don’t you see how desirable you are?” Lumière said, reclaiming Cogsworth’s hands in his own.

“Well that’s … Lumière please, don’t be ridiculous,” Cogsworth said somewhat flustered.

“_ Mon amour _ when have you ever known me to lie to you?” Lumière asked earnestly. With no response from Cogsworth, he pressed on. “I love every inch of you _ mon amour _, your strong body that makes me feel, how you say _garantir_…safe, your beautiful eyes that I could never tire of looking at, and you!...just you,” Lumière said with a fond sigh. “I just…_je t’aime_ with all my heart,” Lumière said softly, pulling Cogsworth into a comforting hug.

Tentatively, Cogsworth raised his own hands, and slowly returned the hug. He sighed and buried his face in the crook of Lumière’s neck. They stayed like that until Lumière heard the muffled sound of Cogsworth speaking into his shoulder.

He chuckled fondly. “Speak up my love, I cannot understand you.”

Cogsworth raised his head slowly. “I said…do…do you really mean all that?”

Lumière pulled away from the hug and held Cogsworth’s face in his own. His eyes flashed brightly, barely concealing the passion that hid behind them.

_ “Of course _ I do _ Mon amour _, you are all that I have ever wanted!” He breathed with so much devotion, so much love and promise of commitment, that Cogsworth had no choice but to believe him. 

Letting out a slightly choked sob, Cogsworth hugged Lumière tighter. And Lumière, hugged Cogsworth back – almost as if he were afraid he would disappear, and vowed to never again let his paramour forget how much he loved him.

A muffled noise came from somewhere near Lumière’s shoulder again, before Cogsworth pulled his head back slightly to look up at Lumière. 

“Thank you, my dear,” he said softly.

“Always, _ Mon amour_, always.”


End file.
